


Ничуть не сталкер Дерек Хейл.

by AmaruTrager



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaruTrager/pseuds/AmaruTrager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек вовсе не долбаный сталкер-маньяк.</p><p>И он вовсе не собирается хватать Стайлза, прижимать к себе и целовать до умопомрачения охрененные губы.</p><p>Только не сейчас. </p><p>Может быть, при следующей встрече.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничуть не сталкер Дерек Хейл.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромный ООС Дерека и желание в холодную погоду (привет, весна и -15) добавить больше тепларадостиулыбок всем вам.
> 
> Я слишком давно не писал флафф.
> 
> З.Ы Писалось под Katy Perry- This is how we do.  
> Сам не ожидал.

Дерек думает, что окончательно тронулся умом , потому что вот уже четверть часа он стоит под палящим солнцем Калифорнии и не может оторвать взгляда от тощей фигуры крутящегося у фонтана мима. Мим никак не может устоять на месте; отвешивает поклоны проходящим мимо девушкам, корчит лицо перед маленькими детьми. И говорит, бесконечно много болтает жестами, не обращая внимания на жару и то, что телефон в его кармане разрывается от сообщений.

От соблазнительного вида прилипшей к телу футболки Дерека отрывает настойчивый толчок в бок и капризный голос младшей сестры. 

\- Дерек!

На его недоуменный взгляд Кора совсем по-взрослому закатывает глаза.

\- Я хочу посмотреть на него поближе, Дерек. А не стоять тут как долбанный сталкер. 

Дереку кажется, что он совсем отстал от жизни, потому что он сам никогда не смог бы подойти к незнакомому парню и так настойчиво с ним заговорить. И вот так флиртовать он точно не умел в свои тринадцать. Где, черт возьми, этому научилась Кора и куда все это время смотрел Питер? 

И да, вовсе он не долбанный сталкер. Просто.. Ладно, да, он долбанный сталкер. Но этот парень сам напросился.

Наверное, Кора упоминает его в разговоре, потому что мим вдруг запрокидывает голову и громко смеется. Дерек готов простить сестре все, что она сейчас сказала, даже если это тот позорный случай, когда отец застал их Кейт в родительской спальне. 

Потому что этот чертов смех теплом отдается в сердце и он, Хейл, готов сейчас перейти в разряд тех маньяков, что похищают своих жертв посреди белого дня и увозят куда подальше.

Дерек определенно успевает зависнуть в своих мечтаниях слишком сильно, потому что парень-мим стоит уже перед ним, за спиной у него   
маячит довольная Кора.

И вопрос он тоже пропускает. 

_**Прекрасное, просто восхитительное начало их отнош..знакомства.**   
_

Мим нетерпеливо поправляет ворот черной футболки и щурит свои золотисто-медовые глаза. И говорит, точнее сносит его потоком слов. Оказывается, что говорит вслух он еще быстрее, чем жестами. И это тоже прекрасно, потому что сейчас для Дерека прекрасно все.

\- Привет, Я Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински и я тут..Ты не думай, я просто спор проиграл Джексону. А этот мудак... Ой, прости, здесь же Кора! А этот придурок потребовал, чтобы я молчал шесть часов. Ну я и придумал эту затею с мимом. Мама их очень любила. И вот.. Гребаных шесть часов!

Стайлз переводит дыхание и улыбается. Широко и до мурашек тепло. Не улыбаются так незнакомым людям, так встречают старых друзей и знакомых.

Дерек откашливается и пожимает протянутую руку. Тебе уже двадцать шесть, Хейл, напоминает он себе, ты взрослый и состоятельный мужчина, который вовсе не должен так вести с себя с наверняка едва совершеннолетним парнем. 

\- Я Дерек Хейл. Переехал пару недель из Нью-Йорка, чтобы жить поближе к семье. И я не знаю, что сказала тебе моя сестра, но не верь этому. Она любит придумывать. 

Кора переводит взгляд с нового знакомого на брата и ухмыляется. Так, как делают это только маленькие внимательные девочки, которые определенно любят наблюдать, как их старшие братья попадают в неловкие ситуации.

\- Эй, мальчики. Ваша единственная дама заскучала и хочет на аттракционы. Дерек, ты обещал Питеру, что сводишь меня на "Пике". Стайлз, ты с нами? 

\- Стайлз всегда с теми, кто катается на аттракционах и любит поесть. - кивает Стилински, подбирая со скамейки рюкзак - Только дайте мне смыть грим и я весь ваш.

_****_

****

Дерек вовсе не долбанный сталкер-маньяк.

И он вовсе не собирается хватать Стайлза, прижимать к себе и целовать до умопомрачения охрененные губы.

Только не сейчас. 

Может быть, при следующей встрече.


End file.
